warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Emperador Goge Vandire
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wikihammer 40k! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Discusión:Guardia Imperial. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Lord Eledan (Discusión) 14:26 17 dic 2011 ¡Bienvenido Goge! ¡Hola! Soy Lord Eledan, uno de los admins de la Wiki. Acabo de leer tu comentario en la discusión de Guardia Imperial. Ante todo, decirte que todo lo que sea crítica constructiva para mejorar y corregir (como lo que has hecho tú) es bienvenida, así que no te preocupes por las observaciones. Al revés, te las agradecemos ^^. Bueno, yo sé menos que tú de la Guardia Imperial... y tampoco tenemos un especialista claro. Ahora mismo el compañero Uriel Ventris estaba mirandose el Codex Guardia Imperial para añadir cosas ahí. Si quieres, podéis hablar juntos de como mejorar todo lo que tenga que ver con la Guardia Imperial... falta le hace. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:37 17 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola! ¡Vaya, me alegro de que haya personas que nos lleven siguiendo tanto tiempo, y que hayan podido ver el cambiazo que ha pegado ésto! La verdad es que ahora está todo mucho mejor, pero no digas que ha sido gracias a mí ^^ Yo, por mi mismo, apenas podría haber hecho nada. La Wiki la está construyendo el equipazo que tenemos ahora... ...al que te invitamos, desde ya mismo, a unirte xD Si necesitas cualquier tipo de ayuda con la Wiki hasta que le cojas el truco, los Instructores de Neófitos El'Val y Praefactor te echarán una mano con mucho gusto. Si tienes varios codex de La Gloriosa, quizá puedas completar lo que queda por añadir de ella. Échale un ojo a éstos dos Blogs y me cuentas si te quieres apuntar al Comité de Tecnomarines ^^ *Necesito un Crack *Comité de Tecnomarines (La Forja) Como verás, Uriel tiene cogida a La Guardia Imperial para mejorarla, pero estoy seguro de que agradecerá mucho tu ayuda, y así podéis acabarlo juntos antes. Ponte en contacto con él y organizaos, es muy majo ^^ Por cierto, un detalle pequeño: He visto que has estado metiendo algunos artículos en categorías, y está muy bien. Simplemente ten en cuenta que estamos intentando que cada artículo esté sólo en la Subcategoría más pequeña a la que pertenece, y no a todas las posibles para no colapsar las categorías más grandes. Un ejemplo: Artículo "Baneblade". Puede pertenecer a éstas categorías: "Vehículos de la Guardia Imperial", que es subcategoría de "Guardia Imperial", que es subcategoría de "Imperio de la Humanidad". Podríamos meter el artículo en las 3 categorías, pero imaginate lo llena que acabaría la categoría "Imperio de la Humanidad". Por ello, preferimos meterla en la más concreta solo, "Vehiculos de la Guardia Imperial". Es sólo un ejemplo, funcionaría así con todos los artículos de la wiki. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 00:09 19 dic 2011 (UTC) ^^ Estupendo entonces, hay muchos artículos de la G.I. que son demasiado básicos. Les vendrá bien un extra de información e imágenes para resaltar más. ¡Buen trabajo! El defecto que comentas es completamente cierto: Adelante, separa los parrafos por donde creas que es mejor para amenizar la lectura. Es muy importante, nadie leerá un texto que parece demasiado denso. Yo también intento hacerlo siempre que puedo, pero entre tanto artículo siempre me queda alguno xD ¡Un saludo! P.D: No te preocupes, estoy aquí para echar una mano. ¡Mandame mensajes siempre que lo necesites! ^^ Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 10:01 19 dic 2011 (UTC) De donde eres?? Uriel ventris 19:41 22 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola! Bueno, en primer lugar perdón por el retraso en las respuestas. Ultimamente ando un poco pillado de tiempo ^^. 'Personalización de Logros' Pues la verdad es que estamos en ello... Lo que pasa es que en un inicio temíamos que un cambio pudiera resetear los Logros que ya teníamos. Por ello tuvimos que estar consultando y demás hasta que nos han asegurado que no pasa nada por tocar éso. Lo siguiente, hasta donde tengo constancia, es que a El'Val iban a hacerle Admin de una Wiki de pruebas para que pudiera implantarlo ahí en plan pruebas. ¿Sabes lo que ocurre? Que como es un tema que es, más que nada, de adorno y encima poco visible, no le estamos dando prioridad. Por éso se demora. Hablaré con El'Val para ver como va el tema, pero ante todo que sepas que lo tenemos en proceso. 'Categorías' Bueno, paciencia con ello. Hasta hace no muchas semanas lo haciamos de diferente forma. Es ahora cuando creo que ya empezamos a estar todos en la onda de lo que te comenté, de categorizar sólo en las categorías más concretas. Nadie es perfecto y precisamente para éso somos un equipo, para que lo que haga mal uno pueda arreglarlo otro y viceversa. Por éso, si ves que hay artículos claramente mal categorizados, no te preocupe quitarle las categorías en las que están indebidamente. Así ahorramos tiempo y lo dejamos bien. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 18:57 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Wenas Hola Goge! Bueno antes de nada, me gusta tu nuevo avatar XDD. Ya veo que compartes mi afición por las warhammeras. (ojo, yo tengo también en carne y hueso xP) Bueno, ahora vayamos al caso: He de decirte que gracias a tus críticas te has convertido en alguien interesante para mi xD, y ahora me fijo más en tus comentarios. He visto que participas en lo de Terra, y aunque se que no te gusta decir donde vives ni quien eres ni nada por que eres un cagao XD, me gustaría que te apuntases a venir a la partida, e incluso al torneo de Febrero. Si sigues sin querer revelarte, pero quieres ir, tranquilo, en mi tiempo libre trabajo para la CIA lease TIA xD y podemos hacer que parezcas alguien que no es de la wiki....vamos que solo sepa yo quien eres, tranquilo puedes confiar en mi.Por que solo te metere una paliza con un bate de beisbol por todas tus críticas jajajajajaja (risa malvada). Primer Capellán Kelbor-Hal 08:45 3 ene 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Bueno, como dijo Jack el destripador, vayamos por partes XD: No sabes lo que me jode a mi también que haya rollos de esos de política. Menos mal que ya he llegado a un consenso con mis amigos y solo nos jodemos en coña XDD. De todos modos, sabes que estamos pagándoles el viaje a los que viven lejos para que vengan, no? Por ejemplo, El'Val se va a venir desde Barcelona, y Aresius desde Murcia... vente tu también! (si quieres vamos, yo no obligo a nadie..solo quiero partirte la cara XDD...joder, soy demasiado bestia aún cuando lo digo en coña...en fin) Lo de las miniaturas y lo de tu desconocimiento de las reglas...muy fácil de solucionar! Si tienes dos escuadras de la guardia, ya tienes más que eledan, el'val, aresius... es algo, oiga XD. Y si no sabes jugar, pero te gustaría aprender, me estoy ocupando de enseñar a algunos miembros. Eledan ya sabe jugar gracias a mi, y le ha gustado mucho la verdad...Y ayer conseguí que se apuntara Aresius. Si te apetece, te puedes unir y te enseño a ti también a la vez que a él. No es ninguna molestia, en serio. Primer Capellán Kelbor-Hal 13:30 3 ene 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Bueno, vale vaquero! XDD ya veo que sigues acojonado, si no quieres aprender a jugar es tu problema XD. y me alegro de lo del armario. Pero me desilusiona que no te quieras venir...lo pasarías bien hombre. Además así nos ves el careto..y...its free! XDDD. Respecto a lo de la VISA oro de Eledan...más quisiera él xDDD. Lo que me costó convencerle de que se comprara algo. Y al final lo hace porque le han dado una beca, asi que imaginate. Y bueno, si vives en Murcia, Aresius es de allí. Si vives en Alicante... ten cuidado por que me conozco esa ciudad mejor que madrid, voy allí todos los años unas cuantas veces. Y sabría donde vives XD. Si no vives en ninguna de esas dos cuidades con mar, te jodes como Herodes por que no hay wikihammeros cerca mala suerte. En fin, que eso. Yo te animo a venirte, pero como tu veas. Al menos seguirás dando la paliza por aquí XD. Si quieres ver algunas de nuestras minis y partidas, si no lo has echo ya, tenemos 2 artículos sobre ellas. Con fotos, como un reportaje. Están muy chulas, miralas y me cuentas que te parecieron si quieres. Pon en el buscador Quedada del... y ya te saldran. Primer Capellán Kelbor-Hal 18:24 3 ene 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ (me la trae al pairo que sean cutres, pongo las barras porque soy una persona ordenada, asi que te jodes XD) Ves como merecía la pena buscar? Has encontrado el ejercito de la guardia al final..casi nada! Por cierto, muy bueno eso de tauneados jajaja en realidad no hace ni puta gracia, pero soy una persona amable, tendré que usarlo alguna vez XDD. En fin, que ahora tienes incluso menos excusas para venirte con tus guardias...no tenemos a nadie con guardia traidora en la batalla por Terra! Y que mejor que al jodeblogs para el puesto? También he visto como has omitido voluntariamente, estoy seguro el responderme a si vivías en murcia o alicante, o no.... xD Y bueno, como se suele decir...I want you for the imperial guard! Pero esta vez, te necesita Horus, y en Terra. ¿responderás a la llamada? Oh, si, que épicamente cutre me ha quedado... Primer Capellán Kelbor-Hal 19:37 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Kuidadín! Zaludoz rozita! (y no zolo por que erez un humanejo) Kelbor-Hal me ha llamado para ke te de un avizo, zoy Rotthaga, el guia orko. Eztaz kabreandonoz kon tuz chorradaz, azi que zi no kierez que vayamoz a eza orgia dezkontrolada rozita kon loz akribilladorez y oz metamoz una paliza de laz buenaz, cierra la boka. (En realidaz me habia dicho ke te dijera ke no zomoz un maldito kulto...pero a mi me eztabaz kabreando!) guia Rotthaga, encargado de: Primer Capellán Kelbor-Hal 21:04 6 ene 2012 (UTC) (Kelbor-Hal no se hara responsable del contenido de este mensaje XDDDDD) Editor no registrado Hola goge, te aviso que ya fue baneado el editor que te estaba jodiendo. La verdad es que este es mi primer baneo y creo que se siente bien si es por las razones correctas. saludos Lord Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos Erik Truenosangre 02:30 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Batalla de cultos Mensaje rapido, fijate en la que dije en tu blog de la Guardia de Slaanesh. Lord Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos Erik Truenosangre 02:41 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Rta: Batalla de Cultos Yo me referia a un representante de tu culto contra un representante de mi culto. la misma hora que las wikikedadas (22:00 hora española) Lord Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos Erik Truenosangre 03:06 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Rta: Una duda ¿Les preguntaste a alguno si queria participar? Lord Inqusidor del Ordo Xenos Erik Truenosangre 03:19 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Batalla de ya sabes que Che Goge portador me disen en el chat que sea 2vs2,¿ aceptas? Lord Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos Erik Truenosangre 05:48 8 ene 2012 (UTC) ¡Enhorabuena por entrar en la Tabla de Líderes! ¡Hola Goge! ¡Enhorabuena! acabas de entrar en la Tabla de Líderes, que recoje a los 19 miembros que más puntos de Logros tienen; es decir, a los 19 que más han contribuído directamente en la Wiki. Y antes aún era fácil entrar, pero ahora el "Corte" está en 740 puntos y no es fácil xD Ésta es la tabla: http://es.warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Leaderboard En definitiva, que esperamos que estés mucho tiempo aquí con nosotros ^^. Respecto al vándalo de tu perfil, ya tiene un "Exterminatum Perpetuus"; así que ya puedes olvidarte de él. Jamás va a poder volver a tocar nada de la Wiki. Nada de nada. xD A veces éstas cosas pasan, pero se Deshace, se Banea y listo ^^. No se tarda nada. Mi reconocimiento a la labor que estás haciendo, y mis disculpas si en un momento inicial nos entendimos mal. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 11:38 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Reversor y Categorizador ¡Hola Goge! Pues no me parece nada mal tu idea. Creo que en la wiki de Star Wars tienen un nombre para éso. Se le llama Patrullero de actividad, o "Patrullero" a secas. Es lo que tú propones: Comprobar que todo el contenido de la wiki casi diariamente, y especialmente lo que entra nuevo. Creo que serías bueno para el cargo: Captaste bien, desde el principio, el funcionamiento del sistema de categorías y se ve que tienes buen interés en que la wiki se mantenga sin "porquería". Además hay muchos artículos sin enlaces, desordenados, sin las plantilals de mascota arriba... La verdad es que éso que comentas de "asi los demas se dedican a la traducción y demas cosas" es la línea que intentamos seguir: Especializarnos y así todos damos mejor rendimiento en aquello que nos gusta y se nos da bien. Además, es que lo de las Canteras ya no va por tí xD: Es para gente que no esté en la Tabla de Líderes, y tú ya sí estás ^^ En resumen, que si quieres eres nuestro nuevo Patrullero, y puedes "apatrullar la Wiki" xD ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 17:16 11 ene 2012 (UTC) No lo controlo yo T_T Como le digo a Gorgutz, desgraciadamente yo lo único que controlo del chat es activarlo o desactivarlo. Nada más. Hay dias q va bien y dias q va peor. De todos modos, oficialmente el chat todavía está "de pruebas" por wikia, pero ya permiten usarlo; no es algo terminado. ¡Un saludo! 15:24 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Muerte al Falso Emperador! Saludos Hermano Caótico! Si, por fin he decidido quitarme esa máscara. Tenías razón, deberia haberme metido con vosotros en el culto de Slaanesh..no lo hice por un futuro bien mayor para el Caos! El momento ha llegado, es la hora de derrotar a esos imperiales del culto Imperial para siempre! Voy a crear el Culto del Caos, que se va a subdividir en 4 Sub-Cultos: Khorne, Slaanesh, nurgle y Tzeentch. Todos los miembros de cada uno seran miembros del culto del caos, luego tendremos muchos mas puntos que los imperiales, y acabaremos con el Falso Emperador de una vez por todas! El culto caótico se va a regir por un consejo de 5 Altos Señores del Caos. Uno de cada Dios, y uno del Caos Absoluto (un servidor de la Legión Negra) Slaanesh esta representado por Portador, y Khorne por Skar. Yo te ofrezco un lado en nuestro trono! Te conozco ya mejor, y se que aunque te gusta mas Slaanesh, te pega mas Tzeentch. Cuantas veces has intentado corromper o hacer cambios! (molestando xD) Quieres ser el Alto Señor de Tzeentch? Tambien tendrias poder sobre los otros 3 sub-cultos, no te preocupes jeje...y gobernarias tu Culto de Tzeentch a voluntad! (culto que crearemos en brebe) ¿Quieres unirte a nuestra Cruzada Negra? Primer Capellán Kelbor-Hal 19:01 12 ene 2012 (UTC) ¡Hola! ¡Hola Goge! No te preocupes mucho por éstas cosas, se tarda 20 segundos en establecer un baneo xD. Al que te borró el perfil le cayó un banneo forever. Éste no se si será el mismo... Yo creo que no porque alguna vez ya dejó mensajes antes, mensajes normales. Como no ha vandalizado ningún artículo ni ha insultado (simplemente parece que la olla se le ha ido bastante al pobre xD), he limpiado tu discusión de su mensaje y le he puesto un baneo de 2 semanas de aviso, para que recapacite. Si vuelve a hacer cosas así que le resulten molestas a otros usuarios, le caerá la perpetua xD Un saludo y, de verdad, no te molestes mucho por éstas cosas xD Todo el mecanismo Wiki está diseñado para que las consecuencias del vandalismo sean rápidamente resueltas y sus responsables rápidamente apartados. ¡Gracias por tu labor! 12:55 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Buenas Hola Goge Me gustaría comentarte una cosa: En Wikihammer intentamos evitar a toda costa el lenguaje malsonante. No porque seamos muy finos ni muy cursis, porque todos conocemos y podríamos usar esas palabras. La razón es que éste no sería en absoluto un lugar agradable si todos empezasemos a usar ése tipo de palabras cada vez que nos viniera en gana. Por consideración hacia los demás es mejor que hablemos con respeto. No deberíamos de alterarnos tanto por las cosas, porque como sabrás en ésta vida es muy difícil que todo salga a la primera como uno ha planeado. Si las cosas alguna vez se tuercen o no están como queremos, toca arreglarlas y nada más. No pienses en absoluto que éste aviso te lo hago porque tengo algo contra tí, ni muchísimo menos. Con sinceridad te puedo decir que no es así. Y tampoco es el primer aviso que doy por lenguaje malsonante. Un saludo y espero tu comprensión. ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 11:20 15 ene 2012 (UTC) ¡Hola Goge! xD bueno, con el tema de las palabrotas andaremos con un poco más de ojo ;) Yo soy el primero que por la calle a veces las dice (como todo hijo de vecino) y luego me olvido de que aquí no hacen falta ni son convenientes ^^. ¿Que si alguna vez nos hemos hartado de Warhammer? xDDDDDDDD Buena pregunta. Bueno, yo con decirte que estoy a punto de comprarme mis primeras minis te estoy diciendo que tampoco es que sea un grandísimo fan de años de la franquicia xD Es más, hace año y medio no sabía apenas nada de éste mundillo. No es bueno para nadie dedicarse el 100% a algo, te quemas. O uno se vuelve un obseso. Supongo que si yo sólo me dedicase al Warhammer de una forma u otra me pasaría lo mismo. Pero bueno, ando también estudiando, con otra revista online que no tiene nada que ver con 40k, juego a otros juegos de Pc, salgo con los amigos, leo, voy al gym, juego a basket... lo que hacemos todos vaya, de una forma u otra. Y así, todo con moderación, no te quemas. Por lo menos yo xD Hasta hace 4 meses no había entrado en una tienda de GW Y a mi es que el trasfondo de 40k no me revuelve especialmente las tripas jajajaja no sé, me parece ficción y punto. No le doy más importancia. Para mí es como un libro bueno, pero sin más. Realmente me gustan los universos oscuros y un poco apocalipticos. Tipo Gears of War, tipo Walking Dead o cosas así. Me gusta 40k porque es así y, aunque es un universo violento y tiránico, lo bueno de 40k no es eso; porque para eso ves una película gore tipo Holocausto Caníbal y te quedas tan ancho. No soy de violencias innecesarias yo xD Realmente me harta más la realidad que la ficción... supongo que como a tí xD ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 18:10 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Imagen de la chica No tío XDDD quitaste de imagen de avtar a la de los prismáticos Maky125 16:00 23 ene 2012 (UTC)Maky125